torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue
A rogue is a classic jack of all trades. Despite her path, a rogue has more skills than anyone else, and therefore can be called on more than almost any other party member to deal with one obstacle or another, whether it is a trapped corridor or smooth-talking the prison guard. Adventures Rogues adventure for the same reason they do most other things: to get what they can get. Some are after loot, others want experience. Some crave fame; others seek infamy. Quite a few also enjoy a challenge. Figuring out how to thwart a trap or avoid an alarm is great fun to some rogues. Characteristics Rogues are highly skilled, and they can concentrate on developing any of several categories of skills. While not equal to members of many other classes in combat, a rogue knows how to hit where it hurts, and he can dish out a lot of damage with a sneak attack. Rogues have a sixth sense when it comes to avoiding danger. Experienced rogues develop mystical powers and skills as they master the arts of stealth, evasion, and sneak attacks. In addition, while not capable of casting spells on their own, rogues can “fake it” well enough to cast spells from scrolls, activate wands, and use just about any other magical item. Alignment Rogues follow opportunities, not ideals. Though they are more likely to be chaotic than lawful, they are a diverse bunch, so they may be of any alignment. Religion Although not renowned for their piety, most rogues that are faithful worship gods of mystery or wealth. Evil rogues might secretly worship gods of death. Since rogues are so diverse, however, many of them worship other deities, or none at all. Background Some rogues are officially inducted into an organized fellowship of rogues or “guild of thieves.” Some are self-taught; others learned their skills from independent mentors. Often, an experienced rogue needs an assistant for scams, second-story jobs, or just for watching his back. He recruits a likely youngster, who then learns the skills of the trade on the job. Eventually the trainee is ready to move on, perhaps because the mentor has run afoul of the law, or perhaps because the trainee has double-crossed his mentor and needs some “space.” Rogues do not see each other as fellows unless they happen to be members of the same guild or students of the same mentor. In fact, rogues trust other rogues less than they trust anyone else. They’re no fools. Races Adaptable and often unprincipled, humans take to the rogue’s life with ease. Elves and moriedhel also find themselves well suited to the demands of this career. Dwarf and gnome rogues, while less common, are renowned as experts with locks and traps. Lamni rogues tend toward thuggery. Rogues are common among brutal humanoids, especially goblins and bugbears. Rogues who learn their arts in savage lands, however, generally don’t have much experience with complex mechanisms such as traps and locks. Other Classes Rogues love and hate working with members of other classes. They excel when protected by warriors and supported by spellcasters. There are plenty of times, however, that they wish everyone else was as quiet, guileful, and patient as they. Rogues are particularly wary of paladins, so they endeavor to prove themselves useful when contact with these classes is unavoidable. Game Rule Information Abilities: Dexterity and Intelligence are of highest importance to a rogue. A high dexterity will help to compensate for a lack of heavy armor, and a high Intelligence helps a rogue’s already formidable skill point pool grow even more, allowing him to get training in a variety of useful skills. Both Dexterity and Intelligence play an important role in many rogue skills. A high Constitution will help a rogue survive the times that he does take some punishment, and a good Charisma score can help with a number of rogue skills. Hti Die: d6. Starting Gold: 5d4 x 10 gp. Starting Age: Simple (+10% of adulthood). Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and they key ability for each) of the rogue class: Appraise (Int), Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Forgery (Int), Gather Information (Cha), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (local) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Open Lock (Dex), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), Taunt (Cha), Tumble (Dex), Use Magic Device (Cha), and Use Rope (Dex). Skill Points: 8 + Int modifier. Table: The Rogue Class Features The following are the class features of the rogue class: Weapon and Armor Proficiency Rogues are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword. Rogues are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Sneak Attack (Ex) If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The rogue’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. If the rogue has multiple attacks per round, each attack can be a sneak attack if the target still qualifies to be sneak attacked. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual -4 penalty. A rogue can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. Path of the Rogue At 1st level and every 2 levels thereafter, a rogue chooses any one path and gains the lowest step she does not yet have. In order to take any step, a rogue must have all previous steps from the same path. For example, at 1st level, a rogue takes her 1st step from the silvertongue path. At 3rd level, she may take the 2nd step from the silvertongue path, or the 1st step from any other path. The available paths are: expert, silvertongue, spy, and stalker. Path of the Expert Secrets of the Trade (Ex): At 1st step, an expert gains the Skill Focus feat and can reroll any failed skill check of any skill chosen for the Skill Focus feat once per day. The rerolling ability must occur at the time of the original check and before the rogue knows if the original roll was successful or not. At each next step, she gains another Skill Focus feat and one extra reroll per day. Apprenticeship (Ex): At 2nd step, whenever an expert is making a skill reroll, she adds +2 to its result. Athletic Agility (Ex): At 3rd step, an expert can use Dexterity in place of Strength when making Climb, Jump, or Swim checks. Jack of All Trades (Ex): At 4th step, an expert can use all skills untrained. Cool Under Pressure (Ex): At 5th step, an expert can take 10 in stressful or dangerous situations when making a check with a skill improved by Skill Focus, but only if the skill allows taking 10 at all. Renaissance Man (Ex): At 6th step, at the beginning of each day, an expert can move up to 2 Skill Focus feats from one skill to another. Thinker (Ex): At 7th step, an expert can use Intelligence in place of Wisdom when making skill checks with a key ability score of Wisdom. Skill Excellency (Ex): At 8th step, whenever an expert takes 10 on a skill check, she gains a +5 competence bonus on the skill check. Taking 20 on skill checks takes the rogue x5 more time, instead of x20 more time. No Room for Error (Ex): At 9th step, whenever an expert rolls a natural result below 5 when making a skill check, treat the result as 5 instead. Absolute Skill Focus (Ex): At 10th step, whenever an expert is making a skill check with a Skill Focus feat applied to it, she may take a +20 bonus on that check. If she does she loses the benefits of the feat, as well as any rogue abilities that rely on having the Skill Focus feat for that skill, after the check resolves. Skill Focus feats lost this way can be used again on next day. Path of the Silvertongue Full Confidence (Ex): At 1st step, a silvertongue gains an ability to add her Charisma bonus to any check, d20 roll, or save, once per day. She also learns one extra language. At each next step, she learns another language and can add her Charisma bonus one more time per day. Barter (Ex): At 2nd step, a silvertongue gains a +2 competence bonus on all Diplomacy checks when buying or selling goods or when bribing others. In addition, she can use her skills to pay 10% less for any single item she buys in person, a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma bonus. The discount cannot be greater than 100 gp per rogue level. Way with Words (Ex): At 3rd step, a silvertongue suffers only a –5 penalty when making rushed Diplomacy checks (see Player’s Handbook, page 72), and when she is bluffing, the lie never provides more than a +5 bonus on opposed Sense Motive checks. Call Favor (Ex): At 4th step, once per week a silvertongue may call in favor from someone she knows. She gains an NPC with a disposition similar to the rogue’s, and of a level equal to half the rogue’s levels. The NPC will try to accomplish any task that is not suicidal, doesn’t seriously affect her resources, and takes up to one day. Exact details on what form calling in this favor looks like, who this NPC is, and how well she is doing with the task given to her, are up to DM. Friends (Sp): At 5th step, a silvertongue can use charm person as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to her Charisma bonus. The Difficulty Class is 10 + ½ rogue’s level + rogue’s Charisma modifier. Caster level is equal to the rogue’s level. Draw Attention (Ex): At 6th step, a silvertongue can attempt to talk down to an opponent. As a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity she redirects a creature’s full attention to her. A creature can ignore the silvertongue if it makes successful Will saving throw or Concentration check (roll both and use better result) opposed by the silvertongue's Diplomacy check. If it fails the check, the creature is not denied its actions but can only use them on itself or the silvertongue. This ability works for one full round, and may be maintained for any number of additional rounds, but at each consecutive round a creature gains another check and save, and with cumulative +2 bonus on both. This ability is language dependent and can only affect creatures with Intelligence scores of 3 or more (it is not mind-affecting and so it can affect intelligent undead). Outpouring (Ex): At 7th step, a silvertongue can try again on failed Diplomacy checks under any circumstances, but suffers a cumulative –2 penalty on all such retries. Best Pals (Sp): At 8th step, a silvertongue can use charm monster as a spell-like ability a number of timer per day equal to her Charisma bonus. The Difficulty Class is 10 + ½ rogue’s level + rogue’s Charisma modifier. Caster level is equal to the rogue’s level. Untouchable (Ex): At 9th step, a silvertongue can convince a creature not to harm her. As a full round action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, a silvertongue can convince the creature that she is somehow immune or invulnerable to that creature’s actions, or that harming her is a really bad idea. A creature can ignore the silvertongue's attempt if it makes successful Will saving throw check against an opposed Bluff check (the target gains a bonus equal to its base attack bonus, and an additional +2 if it’s evil, or –2 if it’s good, to that save). If it fails the save, a silvertongue benefits from the sanctuary spell against that creature. This ability works the same way the sanctuary spell does, but with a duration that lasts until the end of the encounter. This ability is language dependent and can only affect creatures with Intelligence scores of 3 or more (it’s not mind-affecting so it can affect intelligent undead). Call Greater Favor (Ex): At 10th step, a silvertongue can use her call favor ability 3 times per week (all 3 uses can be used at the same time or separately), and NPCs that answer the call have character levels equal to 2/3 of the rogue’s level. Path of the Spy Spying Sight (Ex): At 1st step, a spy can activate spying sight once per day. For five minutes, she gains a +4 competence bonus on Decipher Script, Spot, and Search checks. Also, for the first round of the duration, a spy can ignore effects of glammer effects and automatically detects magical sensors. At each next step, she can use this ability one more time per day. Judge of Character (Ex): At 2nd step, a spy is very good at judging people. If she listens to anyone talking for at least 1 minute, she learns that person’s alignment and mental ability scores, and also gains a +4 circumstance bonus on Diplomacy and Sense Motive checks against that person for one year. Gather All Information (Ex): At 3rd step, using the Gather Information skill takes a spy only one hour and she can repeat the check without drawing attention. Secret Identity (Ex): At 4th step, the spy’s alignment and lies become undetectable by supernatural or magical means and she gains a +4 competence bonus on Disguise checks. Mysterious Stranger (Sp): At 5th step, a spy has become adept at quickly switching from one identity to another. She can use the alter self spell as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to her Charisma bonus. Caster level is equal to the rogue’s level. Double Agent (Ex): At 6th level, a spy undergoes a specific information gathering technique. Whenever she is affected by a spell or ability that allows someone else to read her thoughts or learn anything about the spy, she in turn gains the same benefits against the assailant. No saving throw or spell resistance against double agent is allowed and the assailant is unaware of this effect. License to Kill (Ex): At 7th step, a spy chooses an area roughly the size of a small kingdom to be her area of operations. She is a sanctioned spy in that area and has the full support of the authorities for all activities regarding spying, including murder. Some people might be outside her jurisdiction, such as aristocracy, clergy, or diplomats. In addition, if a spy is on a mission sanctioned by her superior, she gains a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls and skill checks that relate to the mission within her area of operations. Leave no Leads (Sp): At 8th step, a spy can make her presence unknown and leaves no trace of her activities. She can use modify memory as a spell-like ability at will, but only to erase memories of herself from the last 12 hours. The Difficulty Class is 10 + ½ rogue’s level + rogue’s Charisma modifier. Any creature affected by this ability regains its memories after one week. Greater Spying Sight (Ex): At 9th step, a spy enjoys both effects of the spying sight ability for the full 5 minute duration. Mind Blank (Su): At 10th step, a spy is protected by a mind blank spell. She can turn this effect off and on as a swift action. Path of the Stalker Superior Sneak (Ex): At 1st step, a stalker gains a +1 competence bonus on saving throws made to avoid traps and magic symbols, and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses improve by +1 at every next step. A stalker also ignores the armor check penalties of light and medium armors and shields to Climb, Hide, and Move Silently skill checks. Trap Hinting (Ex): At 2nd step, a stalker shares her bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and bonus to AC against attacks made by traps with all allies within 15 feet of her. Improved Climbing (Ex): At 3rd step, a stalker gains a climb speed equal to her base land speed. Reconnaissance (Ex): At 4th step, if a stalker studies small area, such as a street or a ship, for 10 minutes, she gains a +4 competence bonus on all Climb, Disable Device, Disguise, Hide, Move Silently, and Search checks made within that area for the next 12 hours. Urban Camouflage (Ex): At 5th step, a stalker can use the Hide skill in any sort of urban terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. Urban Vanish (Ex): At 6th step, a stalker can use the Hide skill even while being observed while in any sort of urban terrain. Sense Concealment (Ex): At 7th step, a stalker automatically finds secret doors and traps when within 30 feet. Hide from Magic (Ex): At 8th step, a stalker gains unbeatable Spell Resistance against divination spells and effects. Perfect Sneak (Sp): At 9th step, a stalker can be completely quiet. She can use silence as a spell-like ability that affects only her, a number of times per day equal to her Dexterity bonus. Caster level is equal to the rogue’s level. Perfect Infiltration (Sp): At 10th step, a stalker can be virtually undetectable. She can use invisibility as a spell-like a number of times per day equal to her Dexterity bonus. Caster level is equal to the rogue’s level. Lesser Trick At 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 8th levels, a rogue gains a special ability of her choice from among the options below. Bonus Feat: A rogue gains feat from: Acrobatic, Agile, Alertness, Combat Expertise (Improved Disarm, Improved Feint, Improved Trip), Combat Reflexes, Deceitful, Deft Hands, Diligent, Dodge (Mobility, Spring Attack), Improved Initiative, Improved Unarmed Strike, Investigator, Negotiator, Nimble Fingers, Persuasive, Quick Draw, Skill Focus, Stealthy, Weapon Finesse. Evasion (Ex): A rogue can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. Finishing Blow (Ex): A rogue has learned to quickly and efficiency deal with helpless foes and can now perform a coup de grace attack against a helpless defender as a standard action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Heedful (Ex): A rogue adds her Wisdom bonus (if positive) to all Initiative checks. This is in addition to any Dexterity bonus she might have. To take heedful, rogue must have the uncanny dodge ability. Lucky (Su): Once per day, a rogue may reroll any failed attack roll, skill check, ability check, or saving throw. The character must take the result of the reroll, even if it’s worse than the original roll. A rogue may gain this ability multiple times, each time increasing its daily use by one. Superior Synergy (Ex): A rogue gains better synergy bonuses from her skills. Whenever a skill with 5 or more ranks grants a +2 synergy bonus to other skill or ability, this bonus increases to +3 at 10 ranks, +4 at 15 ranks, and to +5 at 20 ranks. Trapfinding: A rogue can use the Search skill to locate difficult and magical traps. She can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Finding a nonmagical trap has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic trap has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. In addition, the rogue can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic trap generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. A rogue who beats a trap’s DC by 10 or more with a Disable Device check can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with her party) without disarming it. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): A rogue doesn’t lower her defenses when fighting invisible opponents or when surprised. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Greater Tricks At 10th, 14th, 16th, 18th, and 20th levels, a rogue gains a special ability of her choice from among the options below. She can choose lesser trick instead if she wishes so. Avoid Danger (Ex): A rogue can avoid (ignore) one attack directed at her. To do so, the rogue must not be denied her Dexterity bonus to AC and must move 5 feet in any direction except the direction from which the attack came. This ability can be used once per day. To take avoid danger, the rogue must have the defensive roll and improved uncanny dodge abilities. Careful Walking (Ex): A rogue does not provoke attacks of opportunity when walking through threatened areas. However, she still provokes attacks of opportunity when moving faster than normal speed. To take careful walking, the rogue must have Insightful Reaction. Defensive Roll (Ex): A rogue can roll with damage, reducing otherwise an deadly blow to a less harmful one. Once per day, when she would be reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by damage in combat (from a weapon or other blow, not a spell or special ability), the rogue can attempt to roll with the damage. To use this ability, the rogue must attempt a Reflex saving throw (DC = damage dealt). If the save succeeds, she takes only half damage from the blow; if it fails, she takes full damage. She must be aware of the attack and able to react to it in order to execute her defensive roll—if she is denied her Dexterity bonus to AC, she can’t use this ability. Since this effect would not normally allow a character to make a Reflex save for half damage, the Evasion feat does not apply to the defensive roll. Maximize Opportunity (Ex): A rogue adds her Dexterity bonus (if positive) to all damage rolls when making successful attacks of opportunity. This extra damage is multiplied by a critical strike like Strength bonus damage is. Improved Evasion (Ex): This ability works like evasion, except that while the rogue still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks henceforth she henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. To take improved evasion, a rogue must have the evasion ability. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): A rogue’s uncanny dodge ability improves. She can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. To take this ability, a rogue must have uncanny dodge. Insightful Reaction (Ex): A rogue learns to sense and react to dangers before they happen, with astonishing accuracy. She adds her Wisdom modifier to all Reflex saves. Opportunist (Ex): Once per round, the rogue can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as the rogue’s attack of opportunity for that round. Even a rogue with the Combat Reflexes feat can’t use the opportunist ability more than once per round. Silencing Strike (Ex): When a rogue attacks opponent that is denied his Dexterity bonus to AC, a rogue may use a silencing strike. If attack is successful, the victim cannot make any articulate sounds or cast spells that have verbal components for a number of rounds equal to the damage taken. A successful Heal check (DC 20) removes effects of this ability, as does healing at least 10 hit points with a single spell. Skill Mastery (Ex): A rogue becomes very adept at few skills. Same as in Player’s Handbook. Slippery Mind (Ex): A rogue can escape from mind-controlling spells and abilities. Same as in Player’s Handbook. Category:Classes Category:Skillful Classes